Cantik itu, Kurapika?
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Haruskah ia meyesal terlahir dengan paras cantik?


Fic pertama di Fandom HunterXHunter sekaligus fic Collab pertama.  
>Hope you like it.<p>

**Disclaimer** : Hunter X Hunter hanya milik **Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Cantik itu, Kurapika **

**by **

**Cui'Pz Cherry & erikyonkichi**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kurapika Kuruta, nama itu adalah nama yang ia sandang dari lahir. Penuh kemaskulinitasan di dalamnya. Mungkin ayahnya memang berharap penuh padanya agar tumbuh menjadi sosok pria yang perkasa, sosok pria yang dikagumi banyak wanita karena kegagahannya.<br>Ah, sayangnya bagi Kurapika harapan itu bak harapan hampa. Karena bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mewujudkannya jika pada kenyataannya saja para wanita malah selalu melirik iri tiap kali melihat wajahnya yang terlihat lebih manis? Bagaimana bisa ia dikatakan seorang pria yang perkasa jika para pria yang berpapasan dengannya malah mengedip-ngedipakan mata mereka dengan maksud menggoda?  
>Entah ini anugerah atau sebuah musibah, bagi Kurapika ini harus segera dihentikan. Mengubah pandangan semua orang atas dirinya, memberitahukan pada khalayak ramai bahwa ia adalah Kurapika, sang pria sejati bukan wanita kemayu seperti apa yang terlihat dari garis wajahnya.<br>Ia menatap kosong pada refleksinya yang terpantul di depan cermin. Cantik, ia akui kata itu memang yang paling tepat mendeskrisikan sesosok wajah yang membayang di depannya.  
>Kegusaran mulai melanda hatinya, bukan kata ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin terlihat tampan, maskulin seperti Gon -kapten tim basket di sekolahnya- atau gagah laksana Killua,<br>si coverboy yang terkenal di kalangan teman-teman perempuannya.  
>Dengan tangan yang bergetar Kurapika meraih gunting yang tergeletak di meja kamarnya. Kata manis harus ia hapus dari wajahnya, harus tertulis kata baru untuknya. Tampan, ya! Kata itu harus segera ia tulis.<p>

"Lakukan!"  
>perintahnya pada Leorio, kakak lelakinya.<br>"Kau yakin?"  
>"Lebih dari yakin."<p>

Kurapika menutup matanya, menunggu Leorio menyelesaikan apa yang ia suruh. 'Tak akan ada lagi Si manis Kurapika,'  
>pikirnya penuh harap.<br>Suara rambut yang beradu dengan dua mata gunting terdengar samar. Kurapika menyeringai dengan tetap memejamkan mata. "Selamat tinggal wajah cantik!" bisiknya pelan pada diri sendiri.  
>"Ya,sudah."<br>Ucap Leorio membangunkan adiknya dari imajinasinya.  
>Kurapika membuka kedua matanya, ia terhenyak melihat bayangan di cermin. Na'as baginya. Bukan tampan yang ia peroleh justru wajah abstrak tak jelas arah yang ia dapat. Kakaknya rupanya tak cukup profesional dalam hal style rambut,<br>rambut depannya yang semula terkesan rapi kini justru tak terbentuk model apapun.  
>Tak bisa dipercaya.<br>Rambut yang semula mirip boy band Korea itu hancur dalam sekejap.  
>Memang salahnya karena mempercayakan rambutnya pada Leorio. Lipatan sewot terbentuk seketika di kening Kurapika. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"<br>tanyanya dengan paras merah menahan marah.  
>"Eh, kan kau sendiri yang minta bantuanku, katanya mau mendekin rambut?" tutur Leorio membela diri. Terselip rasa ngeri di benaknya ketika menapati sang adik yang terlihat bak gunung merapi yang siap memuntahkan laharnya.<br>"Tadi kan kau bilang sanggup melakukannya."  
>"Sanggup tak berarti hasilnya pasti bagus kan,<br>hehe," kata Leorio dengan senyum hambar yang ia paksakan mengembang di bibirnya.  
>"Kurang ajar."<br>Dan detik itu juga hantaman sandal,  
>sapu, buku, gunting dan beberapa barang lain yang terjangkau olehnya mendarat di kepala Leorio.<br>"Hua, ampun."

* * *

><p>Menunduk, hanya itu<p>

yang bisa Kuraika lakukan. Berjalan menuju taman kecil di pinggir kanan sekolahnya ia masih tak bisa menegakkan kepalanya. Terlalu malu memperlihatkan wajah barunya yang sekarang.  
>Langkah besarnya terus meninggalkan bangunan berasitektur Belanda kuno itu, hamparan rumput yang menghijau semakin terlihat di matanya.<p>

"Pika!"  
>Teriakan seorang gadis yang memanggil Kurapika dengan nama kecilnya terdengar samar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kearah sumber suara. Kedua bola matanya membesar seketika. Suara itu adalah milik Neon, gadis yang selama hampir tiga tahun ini ia taksir.<br>Buliran keringat penuh rasa gugup menetes. Tidak! Neon tak boleh ditemui! Tidak disaat wajah ini tak terdefinisikan seperti sekarang!  
>Pekiknya dalam hati.<p>

"Hey kau tidak dengar ya?" Neon memotong jalan Kurapika. Shit!  
>Harusnya ia tak perlu menghindar jika saja rambutnya tidak cacat.<p>

"Maaf, aku buru-buru," elaknya sembari memalingkan wajah, poni depannya yang terlalu pendek justru membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Ia jijik membayangkan itu!  
>"Mau kemana?"<br>kejar Neon dan seperti yang telah diprediksi Kurapika sebelumnya.  
>Neon terkikik geli ketika sepasang matanya berhasil menangkap wajah baru Kurapika yang terbingkai rambut abstrak. Kurapika hampir tersinggung saat itu, jika saja gadis itu tidak buru-buru menambahi. "Kau manis sekali." Neon mengacak rambut Kurapika dengan senyum tulus. Entah harus senang atau malu saat ini. Kurapika hanya bisa memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia bisa marah pada pemilik wajah secantik Neon? Ah, lagipula kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan tangan halus milik Neon bersentuhan dengan rambutnya? Kejadian yang sangat langka mungkin.<p>

"Te-terimakasih..." Suaranya bergetar, tanda bahwa kegugupan tengah menguasai dirinya.  
>Gadis berambut panjang itu menyungginkan senyumnya.<p>

"Tapi..aku lebih suka potongan rambutmu yang kemarin, lebih manis dan lucu," Puji Neon tulus.  
>Semburat merah semakin mewarnai kedua pipi Kurapika. "Benarkah?<br>Apa justru tidak terlihat aneh?  
>Kemarin aku sangat mirip dengan perempuan dengan potongan seperti itu." Kedua mata Kurapika menatap sepasang mata gadis didepannya, berharap bahwa akan ada komentar positif yang keluar dari bibir Neon.<p>

"Tidak aneh kok! Aku suka Kurapika yang manis dan lucu, menggemaskan,hehe..." Senyuman Neon semakin lebar, wajah cantiknya semakin bersinar diterpa cahaya mentari.

"Jeruk makan jeruk? Ah, sayang sekali padahal cantik-cantik,"  
>celetuk pemuda yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka.<p>

"Aku laki-laki,"  
>geram Kurapika sembari melotot tajam pada pemuda yang sepertinya senior di sekolah.<p>

"Ha? Ternyata kau laki-laki? Kukira perempuan," tutur pemuda itu dengan mimik tak percaya.  
>Itu membuat tempramen Kurapika meningkat beberapa persen, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia dikira perempuan.<br>Rambutnya sudah cukup pendek, dan lagi kini ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana jeans. Ia ingin terlihat macho. Tapi nyatanya, kesan manis seolah enggan pergi darinya. Ia sudah bosan disebut Cinderella sekolah ketika masih SMP dulu.  
>"Di mana matamu, hah? Apa kau tak bisa membedakan mana laki-laki mana perempuan?"<br>Kurapika benar-benar marah saat ini, ia bisa saja mengomel lebih panjang jika tidak mengingat keberadaan seorang gadis cantik disampingnya. Lain kali ia bisa membuat perhitungan dengan seniornya ini, tak boleh menyiakan waktu berharganya dengan Neon untuk berkelahi dengan sembarangan orang.

* * *

><p>Belasan busana telah ia coba, jel rambut pun telah hampir setengah botol ia pakai.<br>Penampilannya hari ini harus sempurna. Janji makan malam dengan Neon itu awal yang baik untuk sebuah hubungan, begitu pikirnya.  
>Neon, gadis cantik yang menjadi incarannya selama bertahun-tahun itu telah setuju untuk menemaninya makan di sebuah restoran Itali yang berada dibelakang sekolah mereka. Bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang Kurapika untuk akhirnya memutuskan mengajak gadis cantik itu. Tiga tahun ini ia selalu minder, tak memiliki keberanian untuk berdekatan dengan Neon.<br>Api berani itu tersulut juga, komentar Neon yang mengatakan bahwaia menyukai wajah Kurapika yang manis dan lucu penyebabnya. Ia merasa memiliki harapan, ada sebuah celah yang bisa ia tembus untuk mendekati Neon. Dan malam ini, ia akan menerobos celah itu, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk memperpendek jarak antara ia dan Neon. Ya, makan malamnya bersama Neon akan ia gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaanya .

"Aku menyukaimu, Neon. Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman." Setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan keberanian,  
>pengakuan itu terlontar juga.<br>Makan malam yang romantis membuat keberanian Kurapika semakin meningkat, ia siap menyatakannya.

"Aku..." Wajah Neon berubah warna, terlihat sedikit murung. Ekspresi ini seperti sebuah tanda bahwa ada yang salah dari pernyataan Kurapika.  
>"Kau keberatan?" tanya Kurapika mulai putus asa.<br>"Maaf ya,  
>kurasa aku tidak bisa."<p>

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan pria yang bahkan lebih cantik dariku.  
>Kau masih ingat kejadian tadi siang?<br>Kita disangka pasangan lesbian,"  
>tutur Neon ragu.<br>Bagai diterpa badai di hari yang cerah, gadis itu sukses menghempaskan harapan Kurapika yang semula melambung keawang-awang.

"Ta..pi..tadi siang kau bilang kalau kau menyukai wajahku yang manis dan lucu."  
>Ucapan Kurapika terdengar lemas, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Neon.<p>

"Aku memang suka wajahmu yang manis tapi..untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih kurasa tidak bisa."

"Benar tidak bisa? Apa wajahku benar-benar menjadi masalah untukmu?" Tanya Kurapika tetap berharap.  
>Gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Sebenarnya..aku sudah bertunangan."<p>

Kurapika kembali terhenyak. Belum sempat ia bangkit dari penolakan Neon kini ia harus kembali menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis idamannya ini telah memiliki pria lain dihatinya. Mati, harapannya ia bisa mati detik ini juga.

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelah insiden penolakan itu, Kurapika bak orang pengidap depresi akud. Orang tua dan kakaknya sempat cemas ketika melihatnya menggunting rambutnya lagi, sangat pendek.<br>Jarang masuk sekolah dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah ia jarang keluar kamar.  
>"Cewek bukan cuma Neon, kan?" Leorio menepuk pundak Kurapika,<br>sekedar memberi suntikan semangat ketika pendapati pemuda itu tengah duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya.

"Kalau begini terus,  
>tak akan ada gadis yang mau denganku. Kakak,<br>aku tidak mau pacaran dengan pria," ratapnya tanpa menoleh pada Leorio.  
>Leorio terdiam. Kurapika adalah adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Tak mungkin ia tega begitu saja melihat adiknya itu terjatuh tanpa bisa bangun kembali gara-gara seorang perempuan.<br>Leorio menarik nafasnya dalam-  
>dalam, menyiapkan diri untuk menghibur Kurapika.<br>"Yah, bagaimana lagi, syukuri saja wajah cantikmu itu! Suatu saat pasti ada gadis yang mau denganmu, percaya deh!"

Kurapika mendelik tajam. "Syukuri?  
>Bagaimana bisa aku mensykurinya Kak?<br>Aku capek terus-terusan digoda oleh lelaki hidung belang yang menganggap kuperempuan, aku capek menerima penolakan perempuan yang kucintai hanya karena wajah ini,Kak!" Ia berteriak, tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau mengapa kau bisa lahir secantik ini." Leorio cukup menyesalkan sikap adiknya ini.  
>Beranjak dewasa membuat sikap Kurapika berbeda dalam cara berfikir.<br>Dulu ia senang karena memiliki paras cantik,  
>bahkan ia tak pernah keberatan tiap Leorio memanggilnya cantik.<p>

"Wajah ini yang membuatku patah hati.  
>Wajah ini menghancurkan imageku sebagai lelaki sejati. Aku malu, kak," Kurapika berteriak frustasi.<br>Selaput kabut tipis melapisi matanya yang biru, dan seketika itu jemari Leorio menangkap wajah sendu Kurapika. "Kau bodoh."  
>Kurapika tercekat mendengar itu, ia memang belum pernah mendengar kakaknya memakinya seperti tadi.<br>"Sebenci apapun kau pada wajahmu itu percuma,  
>seharusnya kau tidak memikirkan masalah sepele macam perempuan!<br>Jodoh itu sudah ada yang ngatur."

Kurapika menunduk,  
>menyingkirkan jemari Leorio yang masih menyentuh wajahnya.<p>

"Tinggalkan aku, aku ingin sendiri."

Leorio menurut, meninggalkan kamar bercat putih gading itu.  
>Bunyi pintu kamar yang tertutup membuat Kurapika menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi. Penyesalan atas sikap buruknya muncul dalam dada. Tak seharusnya memang ia meledak seperti itu dihadapan kakaknya tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa menahannya. Kekesalannya memuncak dan membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.<br>Ah, benarkah cantik telah menjadi sebuah takdir yang harus ia terima? Apa memang ia tak berhak untuk mendapatkan kata tampan dalam hidupnya?  
>Kurapika menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas oleh emosi, perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Jika tetap seperti ini memang tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah, berteriak layaknya orang gila seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pun tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Justru ia terlihat seperti seorang pecundang karena menyalahi ketentuan takdir.<p>

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi, Kurapika memutuskan pergi jogging sembari usaha membuang mood buruk yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada bernaung di benaknya. Di pusat taman kota,<br>lumayang ramai orang berlalu lalang,  
>sudah pasti dengan tujuan sama sepertinya, olah raga.<br>"Cewek bukan Neon saja, cewak bukan Neon saja,  
>cewek bukan Neon saja,"<br>gerutuan itu terucap bak mantra mbah dukun di saat ia berlari mengitari taman.

Brak!

Ia terhejatuh, sepedah menabraknya.

"Wah, maaf, saya tidak sengaja."  
>Pengemudi sepeda itu buru-buru menghampiri Kurapika dengan tampang cemas.<p>

"Yah, Niisan... hati-hati donk kalau bawa sepedah," omelnya sedikit sensi.

"Niisan? Hey aku ini perempuan."  
>Mata Kurapika membulat seketika. Ia mengamati orang yang menabraknya tadi dari atas sampai bawah,<br>wajah tampan, rambut pendek, penampilan macho, benar-benar seperti lelaki. Sunggingan senyum geli mengembang seketika di bibirnya.  
>Ternyata ada yang senasib dengannya. Gadis tampan ini seakan sebuah jawaban dari kegusarannya beberpa hari ini.<br>Mungkin kecantikannya kali ini bisa memikat gadis tampan ini, tak ada yang tahu kan?

**END**

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
